Skrull Invasion
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: This is my version of the Skrull invasion only what would've happened if the X-Men were involved? Can the three teams come together to get their friends and loves back? Or will all of them perish?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Veranke was looking at her prisoners: Captain America, Ant-Man/ Giant-Man, Invisible Woman, Bobbi Morse and Ororo Monroe, Shadow Cat and Rogue. The Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-Men have no clue that their trusted friends are not among them since they have been replaced by Skrulls. She then thinks back to the days that each of them were captured.

Captain America:

Steve was fighting with a Skrull in disguise in Loki's war and was easily knocked out and brought back to the main ship. But not to draw attention to the missing Captain she had sent a Skrull to replace him; of course the Avengers had no idea that they were being infiltrated.

Henry Pym:

After Henry told the Avengers that he joined them to make peace with everyone even the supervillans.

When he was alone that night at his office when a noise was heard from the outside. As he went to open his closed door a blast shot threw it and sent flying backwards and a Skrull entered and got out a knock out ray that put Henry in an unconscious state brought him back and took his place.

Invisible Woman:

The Fantastic Four had gotten done defeating and Sue wanted some alone time. She couldn't stand Rees being in his lab alot more, she didn't want to get into another Thing vs. Hulk match, and she certainly didn't want to go into taking care of her little brother right now.

So as Susan was about to enter the Spa room she was grabbed from behind and couldn't move or use her powers. However had her could block out her powers, and since she couldn't contact the others she was taken; the others oblivious to the fact that she was missing.

Mockingbird:

It was a long day for Bobbi as she was getting ready for bed. First she sees Clint again after he had left months, which feel like years, ago. Then they had saved an island. She had missed Clint and hoped that he would want to come back but of course she knew that he belonged with the Avengers and not a Shield agent.

A figure was watching her from the shadows. When Bobbi had fallen into her dream world all she could do was dream of Clint and him loving her back just as she did him.

After a few minutes to make sure she was asleep Veranke took Bobbi without having to take her out or sneak up on her. This was going to be a very easy plan.

Storm:

Ororo had just gotten done with a date with T'Challa and they went back to their separate super hero homes. Of course the white haired woman had a smile and red cheeks as she was smelling the rose that her boyfriend had given her.

She was glad that she and T'Challa could find sometime together as they were busy with their own villans to fight; and it was also good that they were still together even after they had given each other their virginities when they were twelve.

Getting lost in her memories Ororo had gotten a feeling that she was being followed but ignored it as she was about to enter the gates and walk the long way up to the school but stopped before she could enter as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Could it have T'Challa? It did take awhile to get back to New York. Maybe he forgot something?

As she was about to turn around she saw that the hand on her shoulder was green. "Who are you?" She asks with terror clear in her voice.

"A Skrull, and you are coming with me!"

"Not on your life!"

"Who's going to save you? Your boyfriend? I don't see him anywhere. Besides he probably doesn't even care that your in trouble."

"That's not true. He does love me!"

"Oh really? Than where is he?"

She was at a loss. T'Challa couldn't be in New York, but then again with his powers he could be.

Without warning the Skrull got her and transformed into her then took a rock and hit her in her head to knock her out, which worked.

Kitty and Rogue:

Kitty and Rogue were existing their favorite frozen yogurt shop with frozen yogurt in hand, eating, laughing and having a good time. Not having a care in the world.

"So how are things between you and Bobby?" Rogue asks.

"Good. I guess. I mean I don't know where we're at in our relationship; are we friends? Are we more than friends? It's so confusing. One minute he's telling me that he thinks we're more than friends but at the same time doesn't act like a boyfriend! Can't he make up his mind?"

"I get that. Remy is the same. On missions he'll try to protect me like if he lost me it would hurt him then when we hang out it's like were nothing but friends. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. Guys say girls are confusing, well maybe we wouldn't be so confusing if they only told us what we are!"

"Amen Kitty. Amen."

They walked for a few more blocks Rogue saw something and started to run after it and Kitty chased after Rogue.

...

They ran to the park not knowing what they were chasing. "Rogue, what was that?" Kitty asks angerly out of breath.

"I thought I saw something or rather someone but the person was green."

"That is weird. But whoever it is that you were chasing doesn't seem to be here so maybe we should go back to the mansion."

"You're right Kitty. Maybe they aren't here anymore."

...

In their room Rogue and Kitty didn't understand the person Rogue went after. First the person was there and then he was gone, how does that happen?

"Rogue, do ever think our relationships with Bobby and Remy will ever get clear or more confusing?"

"Don't know. But I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen and the boys better be prepared for it."

"Yeah." Kitty sighs as she falls asleep both unaware that they were being watched.

At midnight the two Skrulls entered their room and got them, but as they touched them they woke up. Rogue tried to get her right hand up so that the alien would black out and Kitty tried to phase through hers.

But as Rogue's hand made contact it didn't make any difference the alien was still awake and showed no signs of passing out and Kitty couldn't phase through. So as the Skrulls were taking them out the window Kitty made a fuss and broke a lamp in the room then they were gone.

...

Outside of Rogue's and Kitty's room and hearing the lamp break, Remy and Bobby ran inside in a panic. They didn't see any sign of the girls but they did see the broken lamp near the window.

"Rogue? Kitty? Any of you two in here?" Remy asks.

"I don't think they are Remy. But who would want to kidnap them?"

"I don't know Bobby. I don't know. But we should tell the professor."

...

That brings Veranke to the present. After all seven of them were brought back to the Skrulls ship Captain America, Invisible Woman and Rogue were incased in ice then put in a giant electric cage.

Henry Pym, Bobbi Morse, Ororo Monroe and Kitty Pryde were put in cells that had electrocuted them (if you've seen the episode where Ultron Unlimited you know what these four were put in).

"The Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-Men have no clue what's going to hit them. They think that some of their most trusted members are really them. Well won't they be in for a surprise." Veranke then begins to laugh evilly.

...

New fic. The X-Men will look like they did in Wolverine and the X-Men. Also I'm working on other stories so it might be awhile til I update and if anyone can come up with a good title for this story that would be great. Okay, see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmares pt.1

Okay I want to clear some things up. First off there might be some things that tie in with X-Men: Evolution even though most of the X-Men look like they did in Wolverine and the X-Men. Also Bobby, Jean and Scott will look like they did in X-Men: Evolution; mostly because I still want Scott and Jean to be in high school and I think that the Bobby from Evolution looks a bit cuter than the one from Wolverine and the X-Men.

...

Bobby's dream

"Tell me Bobby, what do you think I am?" Kitty asks me angry.

"Well I think your-"

"Forget it! God Bobby are we together or are we not? I mean I just might as well get back with Lance!" Hearing that Kitty would rather get back with that idiot really infuriates me. "Don't you care about me Bobby?"

"Of course I care about you. Heck I care about you way more than friends!"

"Then why aren't we together? Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No! I love you!"

"Then why haven't you asked me yet?"

"Uh...well...I'm...I'm..."

"Just forget it I'm leaving. Goodbye Bobby."

"What?! No! Kitty!" I start chasing after her. "Kitty! Please don't leave!"

"Too late."

...

In the real world Bobby woke up in his bed and realized that Kitty was gone. She wasn't at the institution because someone kidnapped her. "I'm sorry Kitty. If...if I had been a little quicker than maybe you and Rogue would still be here. Don't worry Kit I'm gonna find you."

...

Janet's Dream

I was in a field on a bright sunny day when I see Hank standing about five feet away. I start running to him when suddenly he seems to be getting even further away.

By the time I actually reach him he was lying in a pool of blood and the sky was now a dark greyish black color. "Hank?" I ask.

"J-J-Jan?" He slurs.

"I'm right here Hank. Don't worry you'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Jan, I should've told you..."

"Told me what?"

He doesn't say anything else because his eye roll into the back of his head and he no longer moves. "Hank? Hank?! Hank!" I sob. How could he be gone? After everything we've been through how...how...how can he just die like this?

...

"Ahhh!" Janet wakes up in her room then turns to her night stand and looks at the photo of her and Hank after they both became Avengers. She takes it off the night stand and holds it close like Hank would disappear if she didn't.

Clint's Dream

Bobbi and I were fighting HYDRA she was down and I was only a few feet away from her and Natasha was in between us. If I make a shot I can take Widow down.

As I was about to make the shot I see that Bobbi is suddenly down. Great what do I do? Take down Natasha or save Bobbi? Oh who am I kidding, of course I'm going to save Bobbi.

I aim my shot and as it sails through the air and takes the gun that the HYDRA solider has I suddenly hear an ear splitting blood curdling scream. "Bobbi!" I shout. I run over to her to see her hardly breathing. "Bobbi." I gently hold her in my arms.

"Clint? What...what's going on?" She coughs out.

"Nothing. Just hang in there Bobbi. I'm sure SHIELD can-"

"They won't." She says.

"What? Of course-"

"No. They can't. Don't you see Clint? I won't survive and I'm not going to act like I can."

"But...but...no. There has to be a way!"

"Clint?" I look into her beautiful blue eyes. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure HYDRA is stopped." As I was thinking about kissing her before she 'left' but knew it wasn't going to be possible since I saw her eyes go back into her head. I hold her even tighter and scream/ cry out in anguish. "HYDRA is going to pay for taking you from me Bobbi, that I can promise you."

...

Clint awoke in his room in Avengers tower and the only thing he could hear was words to a song. "...And the memories I never can escape. 'Cause I'm not fine at all. No, I'm not fine all, tell me this is just a dream 'cause I'm not fine at all." Clint turns the radio off and pressed his palms to his eyes. He really needed to clear his head.

Sure, he did like Bobbi romantically but who's to say she feels the same? For all he knows she might be involved with someone else, heck she might've been when they went to take down HYDRA!

Clint knows he can't live with the uncertainty that he didn't try to get with her, but he also doesn't want to feel embarrassed that he asked out a woman already taken heck he didn't even try with Natasha because he knew that it wouldn't have worked out.

For the rest of the night Clint drifted in and out of sleep and while he was awake he would stare at the ceiling and think of the woman who has captured his heart.

...

A/N: Okay so who else I give nightmares to? Also I was wondering if I should pair Tony up with Ms. Marvel or if it should be Pepper, also the song I used was Amnesia by 5 Seconds Of Summer. Okay 'til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmares pt.2

T'Challa

*Dream*

T'Challa was dreaming way back when when he and Ororo were twelve and were playing in the jungle near Wakanda.

"So what are we doing tonight?" A young Ororo had asked her best friend as she landed in front of him as she got tired of flying.

"Don't know. Wanna sneak out?"

"But won't your father be angry? I mean you are the prince and he may not be to keen on-"

"Do not worry. We will be fine."

"Alright."

...

Later that night T'Challa was getting ready to sneak out when he saw a fire break out. He had feeling Ororo was the one being attacked since it was at her hut.

Making his way to his "crushes" hut T'Challa saw Ororo being held by the neck by a green alien.

"Let her go!" The young prince demanded.

"Oh what? You can't save her, you're just a boy." The rough voice of the alien.

"I am more than a boy! And she is most definitely more than a girl!" He proclaimed.

"You yeah? Show me what you got."

That did it for the young African prince. He used his Black Panther skills and attacked the alien (who didn't even stand a chance). Unfortunately while T'Challa attacked him the alien let Ororo go and she hit the ground hard.

Once alien was unconscious T'Challa made his way over to the young white haired female. "Ororo," He says as he holds her upper body in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not going make it."

"Of course you are! My father can get all of the best healers to-"

"No T'Challa. It is impossible to believe that I will live when we know I will die." Silence as T'Challa's eyes start to have tears in them. "But there is another thing I must say before I am taken."

"And what is that?" Then Ororo proclaimed her love for him as her final words. He told her he loved her back before she was taken. Now a young T'Challa held a deceased Ororo in his arms.

*End Dream*

...

T'Challa awoke in his room in Avengers Tower. Why did he have that dream? Ororo was with the X-Men she wasn't dead. So what was that dream supposed to mean?

...

*Remy's Dream*

Rogue hit the pavement hard. Remy was sure she had at least fractured something. QuickSilver was about to run and knock Rogue into the water (and possibly leave her there to drown) when Remy stepped in the way.

Rogue had come to- as she also hit her head which probably caused a concussion- and saw Remy standing between her and QuickSilver.

"You will not harm Cherié!" Gambit proclaimed.

"And what makes you think I want to hurt her?"

"Because she betrayed the Brotherhood!"

"Oh yeah. Well who's to say that maybe I wanted her to be my bride!"

"She would never be with scum like you!"

After a few minutes of verbal fighting Gambit and QuickSilver started to actually- and by fight Pietro ran off like a big baby.

"Are you alright Cherié?" Gambit asks as he helps Rogue up.

"Fine. But I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind! I'm out of here. I'm leaving the X-Men."

"But Cherié-"

"Don't you 'but Cherié' me! I need to think things out! Goodbye Remy."

*End Dream*

Remy woke in his room in a cold sweat. Why did he ask Rogue to be his girlfriend when he had the chance? Where was she? Was she okay or was she hurt?

Remy didn't know the answers but he was sure he was going to hurt anyone who hurt his Cherié.

...

Natasha

*Dream*

The Avengers were fighting off the Red Skull when he took out a sharp object- a knife maybe- and stabbed the Captain.

"No!" Could be heard. At first everyone knew it was all of the Avengers but soon they all knew it was the red haired spy that kept coming from her as she stood in shock at her fallen leader/ crush.

"Widow!" Tony says giving her a warning- which she clearly didn't hear as she kept looking at the Captain's fallen form.

Once she was sure the battling was instantly at his side. "Steve? Steve can you hear me?"

He coughed. "Natasha?"

"Yes, Steve it's me."

"I feel weak."

"Don't worry."

"Can SHEILD help with this?"

"You were stabbed Steve, I'm not sure if they can."

Steve drew in a breath that became his last one.

"Steve? Steve?! Steve!" The spy cried as she shook him in the hopes that he'd wake up.

*End Dream*

Natasha woke in the living room of Avengers Tower as she must have fallen asleep. Why did she get a dream like that? The Captain isn't dead or anywhere near dead as he was asleep in his room.

Getting up Natasha decided that she really needed to lay off the caffeine.

...

Reed was in his lab working on a-who-knows-what. Nick Fury had sent him some weird blood to test as it came from an impersonator of a HYDRA agent.

"Reed, you in here?" He heard.

"Yes!" He shouted back. He saw Susan's reflection in his beakers.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Something for Fury. There was an impostor working for HYDRA and I'm pretty sure that HYDRA didn't even know about her."

"Oh?" Susan raises an eyebrow. "Well I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Susan."

Later that night "Susan" walked back into the lab and destroyed the tube that had the purple blood in it. She couldn't afford to let the Fantastic Four, Avengers pr SHEILD know what was going to happen. And it's a good thing that she had disabled all security cameras so she wouldn't get caught.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Secret

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been a while. Had a bit of writers block also, can someone please tell me how a staff member of a community get one of their stories on there? Because I got invited to join a community and I can't figure out how to get a story on there. Any who... enjoy the chapter.**

...

The following morning Hawkeye was ready a book in the lounge. He really needed to keep his mind off of Bobbi. What if he did ask her out but she rejected him? What if she said yes and then he made a fool of himself on their date? No. He couldn't live with that. He would rather live with the fact that he loves her but never asked her out. So, in a weird way, Hawkeye knows his "one that got away" and _wants _her to get away.

At the table Tony was building and tearing something apart. Something, Hawkeye realizes, is bothering the inventor. But what is it?

"Are you okay Tony?" Hawkeye asks. "You seem to be building and tearing things apart recently?"

Tony lifts his head and Clint notices that it looks like Tony hasn't slept in days. "What are you taking about Barton?"

"Is something bothering you? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"It's...nothing."

Nothing? Yeah right! If the oh-so great looks like he has not slept, or, Clint's pretty sure, showered in days then something's wrong.

Tony sighs heavily as Clint raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Barton, you got me. The thing that's bothering me is...well...I'm in love with Carol and I don't want to sound like a fool if I ask her out."

Yes! Clint thinks. I knew it! Wait, if?

"What do you mean by 'if'? Tony Stark never doubts himself, especially about a girl." Clint smirks knowing it will get on Tony's nerves.

"Why you little- oh...hi Carol."

"Hey boys," she says seductively. "Say Tony why don't we do and grab a bite? Just the two of us? What do you say?"

Clint answered yes for Tony as the great Iron Man was shaking and stuttering; two things that Tony, who has faced death many times, never does. "Take a quick shower and put on some body spray, for humanity's sake you stink!" Clint tells him as he shoves Tony through the shower doors.

...

Sitting on the staircase in Avengers Tower "Bobbi" was questioning Hawkeyes love for her? Could she have gotten wrong? The other Avengers were easy as to seeing who they were romantically interested in. But Hawkeye? Could it be that he, like Tony, finds Carol attractive too?

"Hey there Bobbi, what are you doing just sitting on the staircase?"

"Nothing. Just thinking Clint." Clint was surprised. Bobbi hardly ever called him Clint-unless it was important-she would mostly call him Sport (due to when they both were SHIELD trainees.).

He made a mental note of that. "Thinking about what?"

"Well...there's this...guy I like," that made Clint's heart clench, "and I've liked him for a while. Actually I might be in love."

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow as his heart shatters. "Who is he?"

"Why don't you come closer to find out?"

As Clint leaned in she whispers "you" in his ear and it makes his heart race fast and of course she kissed him.

Which didn't feel right.

When they were both trainees there had been a love triangle (well in Bobbi's eyes anyway) between Bobbi, Clint and Natasha. Clint remembers how he and Bobbi kissed, it always left him wanting more.

In fact Clint had wondered that when Bobbi broke it off with him (due to her feeling like she couldn't share Clint (romantically).) they had been on the brink of a relationship.

All of their kisses left Clint knowing that it was sealed deal. He and Bobbi were meant to be.

But this kiss, the one Bobbi was giving him, felt off. It was like she really didn't want to do to it- like there was a motive behind it.

"Well," Bobbi says breaking off the kiss (much to Hawkeye's pleasure), "what do you wanna do now?"

"I think that I need to go think on something." Clint says in a daze as he goes up the steps to his room.

"Bobbi" stood there and watched the man dressed in purple leave. She didn't understand his daze, she thought that he had liked Bobbi so why was he dazed after she kissed him?

...

In his room Clint was practicing his archery (thank goodness that Tony had put an archery bulls-eye in his room) trying to clear his mind and think at the same time-of course that meant that he only got even more frustrated.

"What's got you all pimped up?" Turning his head Clint saw Natasha leaning against his door.

"What's it to you?"

"We were partners, just trying to be friendly." Clint quickly told her of how Bobbi kissed him and how it felt off of their kisses before. "That is weird." She agrees. "Usually he kisses leave you following her like a love-sick puppy."

"Hey! Well true."

"How about I do some investigating?"

"Do you really think it will help?"

"I can't think of any other thing to do. Besides I'm bored."

"Well...go have fun."

"Thanks." In a blink of an eye Natasha was no longer in his room and Clint went back to his archery and his thoughts.


End file.
